The present invention relates to bicycles. Specifically, the invention relates to chainstay protectors for bicycles.
Chainstay protectors are commonly provided on bicycle chainstays in order to protect the chainstay from damage caused by the chain contacting or being “sucked” into the chainstay. Chainstay protectors are commonly made of a plastic or metallic sheet that is fastened to the chainstay by a fastener (e.g., a screw) or adhesive.